Alone With My Baby Tonight
by Silver Azure
Summary: Tails really wants Cosmo to be his girlfriend. Cosmo on the other hand wants his friend Johnny to be her boyfriend. Read to find out! Rated K plus for small swears, ALSO IF YOU READ OR FAVOR THIS STORY YOU MUST REVIEW! TITLE BASED OFF SONG OF SAME NAME.
1. Spend my Day Working Hard on the Go

_"Everything is clearer when you're in love" -John Lennon _

"I'd walk through hell and back for her" Tails thought to himself, the girl he's mentioning is Cosmo, he had a crush on her but he was afraid to tell her, if ever he needed to talk to

somebody he had a friend, not only Sonic but his friend Johnny; Johnny James or "J.J" to his friends, an Echidna much like Knuckles, same color except Johnny had a southern accent, green

eyes, he wore black cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat and had aspirations of being a country singer. Every time Tails would see Cosmo he'd feel all fuzzy inside and he'd be afraid to

tell her how he really feeled as he feared rejection, one day however he called his friend Johnny up, "Hey John, I think today's the day!" exclaimed Tails, "Day for what?" asked John, "I'm

gonna talk to Cosmo! I'm gonna muster up the strength to talk to her!" replied Tails, "Go for it bro!" exclaimed John, "You got my back right?" asked Tails, "You know it" replied John then

after some talking they hung up.

**[THE NEXT DAY]**

It was another hot summer day, Tails really wanted Cosmo, sure they were friends but he wanted to get out of the "Friend Zone" and into the "End Zone" erm....ahem...I mean "More than

friends zone" anyways, Tails met up with his friend Johnny and went to town, "Dude I pumped! I can feel it! I'M GONNA TELL HER HOW I FEEL!... Uhhh... are you listening?" asked Tails,

"Oh yeah... I'm just trying to write a song, and I got writer's block" replied John. As the duo were walking by the park guess who happened to walk by? Come on guess, it's my favorite

game! You give? You suck! Anyway Cosmo walked by and saw them, "Oh hey guys!" she said sweetly, "Hey Cosmo" replied Johnny, "Hegga de shmupple" stuttered Tails as apparently he

couldn't muster up the strength to talk to her, "*hee* *hee* What?" giggled Cosmo, It's the heat, got to the boy's head" said Johnny, "Oh, well... here" said Cosmo as she reached into

her purse and pulled out a bottle of water, "It's cold, I bought it in case I needed it but you can have it" said Cosmo as she handed the water bottle to Tails, who's mouth was agape.

"Well... I'll see you guys later!" said Cosmo as she left, "Later Cosmo!" replied Johnny, "Damn dude I blew it again!" exclaimed Tails as he took a sip from the water bottle Cosmo gave

him, "I swear she'll never wanna be my girl" cried Tails, "Hey buckaroo chill out, you gotta keep at it! Never give up!" replied John.

**[THE NEXT NEXT DAY]**

Johnny was outside by the park, sitting under a big oak tree with his acoustic guitar and a pad and a pen trying to think up a song, "Hmmmm...." Johnny thought to himself, just then

Cosmo walked up to him, "Hey Johnny!" exclaimed Cosmo, "Heya Cosmo" replied Johnny, "Mind if I sit next to you?" asked Cosmo, "No problem" replied Johnny. "So what are you up to?"

asked Cosmo as she lay next to Johnny, though he felt a little awkward about it, "Just thinking up some music, you know?" said Johnny as he began to strum the guitar strings, "_Johnny _

_looks so cute playing his guitar, I wonder what he's thinking?_" Cosmo wondered to herself as she gazed into his eyes. "_Why the hell is Cosmo staring at me like that? Why can't I think of a _

_song? Will I be a starving musician?_" Johnny thought to himself as he was still strumming away at his guitar, "So Johnny, uhmmm... what do you look for in a girl anyway?" asked Cosmo as

Johnny now really felt awkward as he figured he knew where the conversation was heading, "Well... she has to be sweet, funny, nice to talk to...uh...beautiful too" chuckled Johnny, "_I'm _

_all of those things_" Cosmo thought to herself. "Well...uh what about you Cosmo? What kind of guys are you into?" asked Johnny, "Well...hmm..." Cosmo thought, "_Don't say cowboys, don't _

_say country singers_" Johnny thought to himself, "Well... I like those rugged cowboy, country singer types" said Cosmo, "_Damn you Cosmo you said that on purpose!_" Johnny angrily thought

to himself, "OK cool, well I'm not so much rugged as I am a Country Singer, nor a cowboy" joked Johnny. The two just laid there and talked but Johnny would avoid any of Cosmo's

attempts had she tried to come on to him, "One question, what do you think of Tails?" asked Johnny, "Well...he's cool and all but I don't know if he'd seem like the type I'd ever want to go

out with, but one question, why ask?" asked Cosmo, "Curiosity" replied Johnny as he still strummed away at his guitar.

**[THE NEXT NEXT **_**NEXT**_** DAY]**

This time Tails and Johnny went to the park, and they saw Cosmo, "Now Tails, you're not backing down here, if you try to run or act erradict out of fear I'm gonna hit you over the head

with my guitar!" exclaimed Johnny, "Understood, but don't hit me with the guitar" joked Tails. Cosmo then walked up to them, "Hey guys!" said Cosmo, "Hey Cosmo" said Johnny and Tails

in unison. Cosmo sat in between Tails and Johnny, but mainy she wanted to sit next to Johnny, "So Cosmo, I-uh *gulp*" panicked Tails as he wanted to run, but Johnny looked at him

sternly as he strummed his guitar, "What is it Tails?" asked Cosmo, "I gotta go!" said Tails as he panicked and ran the hell away from there! "_Ooh, when I see him this guitar is gonna have _

_his faceprint on it!_" Johnny angrily thought to himself, "What's his problem?" asked Cosmo, "Hard to explain" replied Johnny. "_Well thank goodness, I'm alone with him...maybe I should tell _

_him how I feel..NO!_" Cosmo thought to herself, "So Johnny... any luck with song writing?" asked "Kinda, I've got a good rhythm but I can't think of any words" replied Johnny, "Well... can I

help?" asked Cosmo, "Sure if you're good at songwriting" replied Johhny and the two were busy trying to write his first song. Meanwhile Tails was by another big tree in the park, very

upset.

**[AUTHORS NOTE]**

**WELL THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 1, I KNOW SONIC AND THEM AREN'T IN IT SO DON'T BLAB TO ME ABOUT IT. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND IF YOU READ OR FAVORITE THIS STORY, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW, I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH.**


	2. hands on the clock keep spinning to slow

"_When I get an idea for a song it would gel in my mind for weeks or months, and then one day just like that, I'll write it" -Johnny Cash_

_"After you've listened to it, you'll feel like you know us a little bit better" -June Carter Cash_

Tails felt terrible, like he had a huge raincloud over his head, he had his head hung in shame; "Why? Why didn't I say anything to her? I had the oppourtunity and blew it!" Tails angrily

thought to himself as he walked home from the park. Meanwhile, when Cosmo got home she went straight up to her room, locked her door and grabbed her green diary and grabbed a

pen, she flipped to a clean page and began to write;

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday just like today was so grand! I got to see Johnny, he is such a dreamboat! Yesterday we laid down next to a tree together and he began to play his guitar, he looked so cute strumming _

_his guitar! Even today me and him were on a bench in the park together and he was playing his guitar!!! Tails was acting weird though, he just ran off for no apparent reason, but oh well me and _

_Johnny were together! I think Johnny likes me but he's scared to tell me... I mean he was shy when he was talking to me and when I gazed into his eyes yesterday, he blushed! Me and him are _

_gonna make one heck of a couple! _and after writing that, Cosmo began to write Johnny's name with little hearts around them and writing "_J & C 4ever _or _Johnny loves Cosmo_" and all that

stuff.

Now skipping to Johnny [don't complain about skipping] anyways he was having a serious case of writer's block, "Man I've got a serious case of writer's block!" exclaimed Johnny, he sat

up in his room pondering a song when all of a sudden he began to think about Cosmo and Tails, he began to strum his guitar and hum lyrics to himself.."*_Spend my days....Hands on clock _

_keep spinning too slow...alone with my baby tonight" _"I may have something here!" exclaimed Johnny, who kep strumming and singing and writing down the lyrics and chords on his music

sheet and before he knew it, he had a song! "WOO-HOO! I'M A SONGWRITER! FAME AND FORTUNE... and hard work and sell out crowds and millions of adoring fans HERE I COME!" Johnny

yelled. "Maybe I should practice a little more" Johnny thought to himself, and that he did, he strummed his acoustic guitar and sang like the country singer he sought out to be. Then

Johnny's cellphone rang, it was Tails, "Hey Tails, I WROTE A SONG!" exclaimed Johnny, "That's *sniff* *sniff* nice dude *sob*" cried Tails, "Tails... why are you crying?" asked Johnny, "Well

*sob* *sob* Because I looked like a total idiot in front of Cosmo!" wailed Tails. "Get a hold of yourself man! You got nervous, it happens dude!" replied Johnny, "Yeah *sob* well now

you're gonna hit me in the *sob* face with your guitar!" exclaimed Tails, "You took me serious? Tails, I'm a lover not a fighter" replied Johnny, the two talked and talked and Johnny made

Tails feel better, then after an hour and change of conversing they hung up. Johnny then began to play his guitar again when...his cellphone began to ring, this time it was a text from

Cosmo and it read;

_"Hey Johnny, I'm sure you're busy with your songwriting but maybe you could take a break and hang with me?"_

Johnny replied;

_"Sure I guess I could take a break, meet me by the fountain at the park?"_

a minute later Cosmo replied;

_"Sure! Meet you there!"_

Johnny threw on his jacket as the night was growing a little chilly, Johnny sent a text to Tails asking him if he wanted to hang, but sadly Tails refused to go as he didn't want to look like a

fool in front of Cosmo,Johnny wasn't going to argue so he just decided to grin and bear it. Johnny then left his house, cellphone and keys in his jacket pocket, and after 10 minutes of

walking, he got to the park and went to where the fountain and sure enough there was Cosmo, they hugged each other, sat down and began to talk, "So... how's your songwriting

coming?" asked Cosmo, "I just wrote a song actually!" exclaimed Johnny, "Oh that's great!" exclaimed Cosmo as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him another big hug, "What's

it called?" asked Cosmo, "I still haven't thought of a title yet, hey maybe one day I could show it to you and Tails, yeah we'll all go to my place and I'll sing it for you guys!" exclaimed

Johnny, "That would be fantastic" replied Cosmo and as the night wound down Johnny walked Cosmo home and they hugged then he walked to his house but on the way there he began

to feel weird, "_Am I starting to like her?_" he thought to himself.

*_**I do not own the song "Alone With My Baby Tonight" Which is where the lyrics that Johnny was humming came from, That song is property of WWE and former WWE superstar the "Road Dogg" Jesse James, so credit for that song goes to the "Road Dogg" Jesse James and WWE.**_


	3. Turn the lights off Bar the doors

"_Tell that someone that you love, just what you're thinking of, If tomorrow never comes"-Garth Brooks_

"_Am I really falling for Cosmo?_" Johnny asked himself as he tossed off his had and then kicked off his boots and headed to bed, he then soon drifted off to sleep. Whilst asleep Johnny

began to dream;

"Wuh-Where the hell am I?" Johnny said to himself as he saw he was in a beautiful tropical paradise, "_Johnny...Johnny_" a strange voice called out, Johnny was puzzled as he started to

follow the voice which with every step grew louder, "_Johnny...Johnny_" the voice called out. Johnny moved a couple of bushes out of his way and there was the source of the voice, Cosmo.

"Cosmo what are you doing here?" asked Johnny, "Shhhhh...." said Cosmo as she put her index finger on his lips, Johnny blushed. "Close your eyes..." said Cosmo as Johnny did, Cosmo

then began to kiss him, then he began to kiss back, the two blushed as they gazed into each others eyes as they began to kiss again. "Wow Cosmo I never..." but was interrupted by

Cosmo; "Johnny, you're my world, I think about you night and day, from the day we laid next to each other in the park, til now, I want you to be mine" said Cosmo as she kissed him again,

this time Johnny wrapped his arms around her and the two began to kiss.

"MMMM...Cosmo" said Johnny as he smiled whilst he enjoyed his dream

**[On to Cosmo]**

Cosmo lay under her sheets and began to dream;

"What is this place?" Cosmo asked herself as she was in the same tropical paradise where Johnny was, all of a sudden she heard strumming, the strumming of an acoustic guitar to be

exact, "_Johnny?_" she thought to herself, as she began walking the music grew louder, then after some walking there she saw him, on a rock with his signature black cowboy hat and black

cowboy boots, Johnny." Johnny!" she exclaimed but he just sat there strumming his guitar, "Johnny?" she asked concerned, Johnny then put his guitar on the ground, took both of

Cosmo's hands in his own, "Cosmo, I never thought I'd ever meet a girl as pretty as you, you're everything to me! I want you to be mine" and with that Johnny pulled out a diamond ring

and placed it on Cosmo's ring finger, "Oh my God Johnny!" exclaimed Cosmo as she grew teary eyed, Johnny then placed his index finger on her lips, "Shush, now close your eyes and

come close" said Johnny in a soothing tone as Cosmo did what Johnny asked, then the two kissed.

"Oh Johnny..." sighed Cosmo as she lay happy in her bed

**[Rounding out the fic is Tails]**

Now Tails, when he got home cried himself to sleep, but his dream was a happy one;

"Where am I?" Tails wondered to himself as he began to walk around, as he was walking around he saw Johnny, "Dude why are you here?!" asked Tails, "You'll see pal" replied Johnny as

he began to walk away, "Where are you going?!" yelled Tails but Johnny didn't listen as Tails began to follow him, and after following Johnny through the same paradise where Johnny and

Cosmo's dreams took place, there he saw her...Cosmo. Johnny sat down on a rock and began to strum his guitar as he played a romantic tune, "Cosmo, I-I-I-" and before Tails could finish,

Cosmo gave him a kiss on his lips and Tails blushed, Johnny sat on that rock still playing his guitar. "Tails, I've admired you from afar but I was to afraid to tell you how I really felt about

you, I love you Tails!" exclaimed Cosmo, "Cosmo... I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" exclaimed Tails as the two began to kiss again, "Beautiful...just beautiful!" said Johnny as he still played his guitar,

"Wow Cosmo, I never knew you felt that way about me" said Tails, "Yes Tails and I will always love you, now and forever" as she and Tails embraced in a hug and kiss. Johnny smiled as

he played his guitar.

"Oh...Cosmo kiss me again!" said Tails as he too enjoyed a beautiful dream.

I know this chapter was short but it's a dream sequence so...yeah, well HAPPY NEW YEARS FROM SILVER AZURE...oh don't forget to R&R!!


	4. Hold Me In Your Arms Never Let Me Go

"_Honesty is something you can't wear out" -Waylon Jennings _

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

"Wow, what a night that was, me and Cosmo kissing" Johnny said to himself, as he thought about the dream he had where him and Cosmo kissed, which he really liked that dream and

Cosmo, "I really do love her, I think me and Cosmo really were meant to be!" Johnny exclaimed to himself. Johnny then picked up his guitar and began to play a little bit, he thought of

writing a song to Cosmo as a symbol of his affection for her. As he was strumming his guitar he had Cosmo on his mind, so he decided to text her;

_"Hey Cosmo, it's Johnny! Listen I really like you and I want you to be mine! Meet me at the park by the big tree, I will bring my guitar and seranade you with beautiful music!"_

but little did Johnny know, he was a number off when he sent that text, and instead of going to Cosmo's cellphone, it went to Tails' cellphone [dun dun duhnnn...] so Tails heard his

cellphone ring, when he flipped it open, and read the message he flipped his lid, "JOHNNY YOU MOTHERF-" [Sorry folks I had to cut Tails off there as this fic is K plus rated] Tails was pissed

off, "You backstabber!" he yelled, "Oh I'll meet him there!" exclaimed Tails who was blinded with rage. Johnny waited for a text from Cosmo, when all of a sudden he got one...but it wasn't

from Cosmo;

_"Sure Johnny, sounds great. See ya there!"_

So Johnny grabbed his guitar and rushed out of his house to the park, when he got there he saw Cosmo reading a book, "Hey Cosmo!" yelled Johnny. Cosmo looked up and waved to him,

he ran over to her and then gave her a big hug, "Johnny I'm glad you're here!" said Cosmo, "So am I" said Tails who appeared out of nowhere, "Tails?" asked Cosmo and Johnny in

unison, "That's right! Hey Johnny, I got your text!" exclaimed Tails, "What text? I never texted you!" exclaimed Johnny, "Oh yeah? Well take a look at this!" yelled Tails as he flipped open

his phone and showed the message to Johnny and Cosmo, "Oh damn, I didn't-" but before he could finish Tails interrupted him, "Too late! How could you?! You knew I liked Cosmo!

Instead you took the girl of my dreams away from me, you're nothing but a backstabber! I hate your guts!" exclaimed Tails. "Come on Tails-" but before Johnny could finish, Tails

interrupted him again, "NO! YOU BACKSTABBED ME! I HATE YOU!" yelled Tails and with that Tails did the unthinkable, he saw Johnny's guitar laying on the ground, he began to smash it

with his foot, thus breaking it. Johnny was steaming mad, "You bastard! YOU BROKE MY GUITAR, MY ONE AND ONLY GUITAR! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAD TO SAVE FOR THAT THING?!

YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Johnny yelled at the top of his lungs. "Whatever" replied Tails as he flew off knowing Johnny couldn't hurt him, as he

[Johnny] couldn't fly. "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN..err..FLY!!!" yelled Johnny, "Johnny *sob* calm down!" exclaimed Cosmo as she embraced him, "Just let go of me!" exclaimed Johnny, to which

Cosmo did, Johnny looked down at his smashed in acoustic guitar, picked it up and smashed it against a tree breaking into [more] pieces, "Johnny please calm down!" cried Cosmo as she

embraced him again but this time Johnny just stood there, breathing heavily out of anger. "Come on I'll walk you home" said Cosmo still holding on to him, as they left with Johnny's guitar

laying on the ground in pieces, Johnny looked back at his guitar, scowled and said to himself; _"That symbolizes our friendship Tails!"_

**Authors Note: **_**HAPPY 2010 ALL!!! HAPPY 2010 FROM ME, COSMO, JOHNNY AND TAILS!!! HAPPY NEW YEARS! ALSO STICK TO YOUR RESOLUTIONS AND MINE BASICALLY...WRITE **_

_**MORE FICS, WHICH I GLADLY WILL! SO MAY 2010 BE GREAT TO YOU!!! also I know this chapter was short, but it's 4 a.m and I'm tired.  
**_

_**-SILVER AZURE**_


	5. Alone With My Baby Tonight

"_The Master of Life's been good to me. He has given me strength to face past illnesses, and victory in the face of defeat. He has given me life and joy where other saw oblivion. He Has given new purpose to live for, new services to render and old wounds to heal. Life and love go on, let the music play" -Johnny Cash_

"_They were just people who were deeply in love with each other and couldn't be together at first. He was married. She was married. It took a long time, but they were finally able to be together" -June Carter Cash_

Johnny was steaming mad at Tails for breaking his guitar, Johnny's prized possession, Johnny had many a memory with that guitar, but Cosmo was worried about Johnny, but she was

more worried about Tails as Johnny was in a volatile state of mind. "You're not gonna hurt him are you?" asked Cosmo, "Why shouldn't I? He smashed my guitar!" exclaimed Johnny, "Yeah

but..." but Johnny cut her off, "No Cosmo, no buts! You wouldn't understand, that guitar was _my_ prized possession! All those memories GONE!" he yelled, Cosmo embraced him trying to

calm him down but he just shrugged her off, "I'm going home, I'll see you later" and Johnny stormed off, Cosmo sighed, and went to visit Tails, on her was to Tails' house she began to

think to herself, "_Tails likes me?_" she felt confused but walked on to Tails' place. Meanwhile Johnny was sitting in his room looking at pictures of him and his guitar, he saw the picture of

when he first got his acoustic guitar when he was young, he came across one of him performing at school, hell he even came across a picture of him, Tails and Cosmo all together and of

course Johnny was strumming his guitar in that picture, "They're all gone" Johnny said to himself as he began to cry. After some walking Cosmo got to Tails' place, and she saw sitting out

on his front porch, "Hey Cosmo" said Tails, "Hey...listen I want to talk to you" said Cosmo, "Sure, we can talk" said Tails as Cosmo sat next to him on the porch. "Why'd you do what you

did today? You broke Johnny's guitar" asked Cosmo, "Because...Cosmo I really like you and.. well you're everything to me" replied Tails, "Wow... Tails I didnt-" but Tails cut Cosmo off

before she could finish, "It's okay Cosmo, I'm sure you like Johnny as well, I'll just back off and let you two be happy" said a very upset Tails. Cosmo put her hand on Tails' hand, "No. Tails,

it took guts to do what you did, you stood up for yourself and you made me feel special, no guy has ever done that. Sure Johnny is great guy but Tails what you did, makes you special"

said Cosmo as she kissed Tails on his cheek. Tails blushed, "W-What was that for?" asked Tails, "For being a grat guy and..maybe we can be more than friends" replied Cosmo, "JOHNNY

DID YOU HEAR THAT? ME AND COSMO ARE DATING?!?!?!" bellowed Tails, Cosmo was confused, "Johnny? But I thought you two-" and Cosmo got cut off by Johnny who came out of a

nearby tree, "Nope. That whole arguement was planned at least two days prior to our encounter" replied Johnny, "But the text?" asked Cosmo, "Tails knew I was gonna send it to him"

replied Johnny, "But your guitar?" questioned Cosmo, "Balsa Wood, I made that guitar out of Balsa Wood a year after I got my acoustic *which Johnny pulled out from behind the tree* In

case anyone tried to steal my real guitar, they'd get a fake, Balsa Wood is the weakest wood known to man, why do you think it broke so easily?" said Johnny, "So this was all an

elaborate setup?" asked Cosmo, "Yep" replied Johnny, "Cosmo...will you be my girlfriend?" asked Tails as he pulled out a gold ring [not diamond] "Oh my God Tails? Where did you get

that?!" squealed Cosmo, "He bought it from me, he didn't have enough to get one from the jewelery store, so I showed him that gold ring, he gave 50 bucks and I gave him the ring, it's a

real nice one." replied Johnny. "Tails...of course I'll be your girlfriend!" said Cosmo as she gave Tails a big kiss, Tails was happy, so was Cosmo and Johnny, I guess all's well really ends

well.

Cosmo and Tails married 10 years later, they now have 3 kids and live in a new house.

Johnny became a famous country singer, he met a girl June and now they tour the world performing for crowds everywhere.

Johnny still keeps in contact with Tails and Cosmo, they're still the best of friends and they meet up from time to time, or Johnny will fly them all in for one of his concerts.

**THE END**

**Yes THE END, but......there will be an alternate ending, IT WILL BLOW YOUR MINDS!!!! well... it'll just be what if Cosmo chose Johnny over Tails. Until next time everyone!!!**


	6. THE ALTERNATE ENDING

Johnny was steaming mad at Tails for breaking his guitar, Johnny's prized possession, Johnny had many a memory with that guitar, but Cosmo was worried about Johnny, but she was

more worried about Tails as Johnny was in a volatile state of mind. "You're not gonna hurt him are you?" asked Cosmo, "Why shouldn't I? He smashed my guitar!" exclaimed Johnny, "Yeah

but..." but Johnny cut her off, "No Cosmo, no buts! You wouldn't understand, that guitar was _my_ prized possession! All those memories GONE!" he yelled, Cosmo embraced him trying to

calm him down but he just shrugged her off, "I'm going home, I'll see you later" and Johnny stormed off, Cosmo sighed, and went to visit Tails, on her was to Tails' house she began to

think to herself, "_Tails likes me?_" she felt confused but walked on to Tails' place. Meanwhile Johnny was sitting in his room looking at pictures of him and his guitar, he saw the picture of

when he first got his acoustic guitar when he was young, he came across one of him performing at school, hell he even came across a picture of him, Tails and Cosmo all together and of

course Johnny was strumming his guitar in that picture, "They're all gone" Johnny said to himself as he began to cry. After some walking Cosmo got to Tails' place, and she saw sitting out

on his front porch, "Hey Cosmo" said Tails, "Hey...listen I want to talk to you" said Cosmo, "Sure, we can talk" said Tails as Cosmo sat next to him on the porch. "Why'd you do what you

did today? You broke Johnny's guitar" asked Cosmo, "Because...Cosmo I really like you and.. well you're everything to me" replied Tails, "Well.. Tails, that's sweet of you, but I like Johnny

better" said Cosmo, that was a low blow to Tails, "Dammit!" exclaimed Johnny as he hopped out of a nearby tree, Cosmo looked over, "JOHNNY!" she exclaimed as she ran over and

hugged, "Wait, why are you here?" asked Cosmo, "Because, you were supposed to go out with Tails, and explain how we set this whole shindig up" replied Johnny, "So you set this up so

I would go out with Tails?" asked Cosmo, "Yeah basically" replied Johnny. "Well...Tails is a nice guy but Johnny, you're everything I want in a man, you're tough, strong, and that southern

accent is so cute!" squealed Cosmo. Cosmo then walked over to Tails and held his hands, "Look, I'm sorry, you're a great guy and all but Johnny is the one I want, I hope you understand"

said Cosmo as she gave Tails a kiss on his cheek, Tails felt shot down but Johnny felt worse, he went through all this work and preperation for Cosmo to date Tails but it all went down the

drain. "Come on Johnny, why don't we go by the park? We can make out under the tree" said Cosmo as she grabbed his hand, Johnny looked at Tails as if to say "I'm Sorry". "Go ahead,

it's alright" said Tails all sad, Johnny hung his head in shame as he walked off into the distance with Cosmo and Tails sat upset on his porch with Johnny's ring in hand, *sigh* went Tails,

and all of a sudden his phone rang, it was a text from Johnny and it read;

_"Keep the ring... you may need it"_

From what I here now Tails later on found a girlfriend who, just like him is a Fox who can fly, I here he works for NASA because of his ingenuity and vast knowledge of aircrafts.

Johnny gave up on his dream of being a country singer, he decided to settle down with Cosmo who him and Cosmo are now proud parents of two beautiful children, I also heard Johnny

owns a guitar repair and tuning shop. He and Cosmo still keep in touch with Tails, who still remain friends to this day.

**THE END**

kind of a downer ain't it?


End file.
